Reruns
by Pungo
Summary: Morgan Wallace enters Bullworth after his dad dies. Jimmy has a new clique, and he must contend with some new ones as well. Many OCs involved. Meanwhile, Gary's new school seems a little fishy. My first fic, EVER. Please review with constructive crticism.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Part 1

Gary was mad. "Ugh!" he screamed as he knocked over a vase in the Dorm. "That Jimmy Hopkins beat me!" this time he punched the television. "My plan was perfect! Foolproof! It was all set up JUST RIGHT! I had all the cliques eating out of the palm of my hand, Jimmy disgraced by the whole town! Then that scumbag marches up and gets me expelled!" now Gary was seriously vandalizing the room. "I should have kept those meds. If I still had taken them I would have understood my flaws. James was an exceptional fighter, how could I have thought I could beat him in hand-to hand combat." Gary acknowledged. "Jimmy-boy's got the whole academy under lock and key. Hehe, just wait until the big rush of new kids come in after the news gets out." Gary actually sounded genuinely happy for once.

"Bullworth, I'll be back in two years, so don't miss me!" Gary shouted into the empty dorm.

Gary started piling his things into a duffel bag, which didn't take very long considering what he brought with him wasn't much more than shoes, boxers , and a thesaurus (nobody knows why). He stomped out of the dorm and started walking towards the front gate. Gary bumped into Sheldon while he was leaving and knocked him over.

"Hey, you're just a meanie you stupid head!" said Sheldon his annoying, nasal voice. It always managed to make the students crack a smile. Sheldon was the smallest and youngest kid at Bullworth, at age 10. Gary would of felt bad for him if he wasn't so hateful to everyone.

"What are you gonna do about, pipsqueak! I'm leaving." Gary's teeth were crushing against each other.

"Please don't lock me in a closet!" said Sheldon as he ran off with his arms waving crazily.

Gary was now in front of the main entrance to the academy. "Good times. And some pretty bad ones as well." said Gary with a sigh. A very vibrant colored bus pulled up and Gary knew that was his ride.

"Come on, Gary, Montecayle is a great school for kids like you" Gary imitated his mother's voice as he boarded a surprisingly short bus. Gary felt the scar above his eye, "Brian" he murmured as he sat down on the utterly disgusting seat. He shuddered and noticed Dr. Bambillo walking across the sidewalk. "No thanks to you." he said under his breath. Dr. Bambillo had tried therapy sessions with Gary, but the man just infuriated Gary more. Gary looked around at the interior of the bus and saw mini murals coating the bus wall, which didn't look natural because of the wall's texture. The murals were basic stick figures, a playground, and a cruelly drawn sun. Almost all of the children on the bus were much younger than Gary, some so small they could be infants for all he knew.

After the gruelingly long bus ride, Gary arrived at Montecayle. He sure was glad to get off that vehicle jam-packed with children much younger than him. The name of the school was spelled in colorful blocks and had _"A Center for Special Kidz!"_ Gary let out a chuckle. "I'm think I know what it means by 'special', am I right?" Gary whispered to the kid next to him. The small, skinny child (who was probably about 7 years old) simply stood, not acknowledging Gary's comments whatsoever. "Well, only 730 days to go..." said Gary with fake cheerfulness.

Part 2

Jimmy was having a pretty awesome weekend. He had just defeated Gary, his archrival, and gotten him expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch himself. Jimmy hoped that was the last he ever saw of that ADD psycho. Pete was even named head boy by Crabblesnitch and is next in line to principal. Jimmy was king of the school at this point. Maybe even the whole town. Jimmy even had a whole new crew going on here. It was him, Pete, Russell, Chad, Ray, and Edgar. How they got here? Each one had their own reason. A story.

Pete is probably Jimmy's best friend, while he is skinny and shy; he always stuck by Jimmy and helped him win that fight with the former greaser leader. He was really smart, to the point where he was giving Jimmy all of his advice. Jimmy put himself as gang leader, but Pete would be his second in command for sure. He was bullied by almost everyone before, but now they give him full gratitude. Pete is quite skinny and wears a pink long sleeve under his normal sweater. Jimmy couldn't believe how bad he was treated before he came. Gary always beat him up, and he even witnessed Davis completely trample him when he first came.

Russell is basically a giant wall of meat. He is 7'1 and weighs 300 pounds. Just about all of that is muscle. He even took down the linebacker of the football team, Damon, with one hand tied behind his back, literally. Russell's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but is loyal to Jimmy and his other friends. After Jimmy beat Russell in a fight, they became allies and Russell left his old clique, the Bullies. Definitely someone you want on your side of the wall. When he was part of the Bullies he was so intimidating that the other cliques never messed with them, as they were no match.

Chad is surely a complex person. While his father is rich, Chad chooses to perform mixed-martial-arts instead of the Preppie's practice of boxing. In fact, Chad was a Preppy for a long time. But after he saw the complete snobs they were, he left them. He speaks with an Australian accent, but for no apparent reason. Also, Chad is very generous to the poor, so much as building a homeless shelter in Bullworth. He wears a black checkerboard Bullworth polo shirt with tape around his left hand from bites from his dog.

Ray is probably the nicest human on this planet. He is respectful to everyone, even Gary (when he was there). Ray joined the group so he could meet some friends and have protection from the Bullies, who harassed him mercilessly due to his obesity, but he actually does not seem fazed by his weight at all. Never a pessimist, that's for sure. Ray has a red buzz cut and the average Bullworth uniform.

Edgar's story goes back a while, to when he dropped out of Bullworth and became a Townie. He rose to the top of the Townies, and even partnered with Gary for a while in an attempt to put Bullworth in a riot. When Jimmy tried to stop him, Edgar almost killed Jimmy with a metal pipe, but Jimmy defeated him. Afterwards, they made a truce and focused on taking down Gary. They succeeded, and Edgar was invited to come back to Bullworth. Although he didn't want to leave his friends, he accepted. Edgar wears a bright orange jacket with a Bullworth insignia on the sleeves.

To top it all off, his 16th birthday was next week. But he was nervous about the future. Jimmy knew Gary would be back. He thought about what could have happened if he lost to Gary. Horrible things for sure. After his time somewhere else, he could come right back to Bullworth. The student body was sure to at least double. School expansions would be built. The actual city would grow tremendously. Jimmy would lose his grip on control of the school, and he would have to redo the process. But with many more cliques and some new areas would need to be scouted so his crew could gain tactic points in a fight. The whole thought of the next two years made him worry about how he could survive, let alone thrive.


	2. Chapter 1

Two Years Later

Morgan slumped in his seat. "Mom, why do I have to go here?" Morgan asked. His mother took the cigarette out of her mouth and exhaled deeply. "Because, kid, your father is dead, and now I don't have to pretend to love you." said Morgan's mom with her raspy voice (which comes from lung problems). Morgan tried to fight back a sob. He knew she never loved him. Now his life was falling apart because his father recently was killed in a firefight somewhere in the Middle East. Morgan's dad was a Corporal in the Army. Morgan's father always gave him words of wisdom, and Morgan remembered the last ones he heard him say. "_You know, Morgan, history repeating itself is a good thing sometimes._" He never quite understood that phrase. Morgan hoped he could find its true meaning someday. Morgan woke up from his self-thoughts when his mom yelled "Hey Morgue! We're here now!" He hated it when she called him that awful name. Morgan's mother probably called that because she wanted him to die. It made sense. Morgan was just a huge burden to carry in his mom's eyes. The eyes that are always bloodshot from alcohol and tobacco. Morgan stepped out of the silver pickup truck that had so many good memories of his dad. They used to go hunting all the time back in Oregon. Morgan grabbed his blue felt backpack out of the car and his mom immediately drove off. "Look at the bright side; you don't have to see that lame excuse for a parental figure for a whole year." Morgan murmured to himself.

He just began to walk toward the front gate when Morgan noticed some graffiti on wall that stated "Again? Never!" Morgan was confused at what this meant and figured it would make sense later on in his enrollment.

Morgan was snapped back into reality when a middle-aged woman in a power suit walked up to him.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Wallace. Now head to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office immediately."

"Crabblesnitch?" Morgan thought. "I sure hope his name doesn't reflect on his personality."

"Just go straight ahead and it's the office on the second floor, right after you get off the stairs." said the lady.

"Thanks, Miss, uh…" Morgan searched her suit for a nameplate. "Danvers! That's it." Morgan's head popped right up as soon as he saw the tag.

As soon as Morgan stepped out into the main courtyard of the school, he was already getting bad in to vibes from the place. People of all shapes, sizes, and personalities were here. He could already begin to tell who was against whom. The area was masked in a light, putrid scent of garbage. The smaller students were being teased and chased by taller ones in white polo shirts. The only kids that looked half decent were the ones just wearing their uniforms and trying to get along with their schoolwork. One unfortunate child was stuffed in a trash bin, with his hands behind his back, so he couldn't pry his way out.

"What the heck! I'll get you for that, Dan!" screamed the nerdy looking kid in his abnormally high voice.

Morgan figured this "Dan" kid wasn't a friend of the trash-can student.

Morgan continued to slowly walk towards the main building, trying to look natural. But he couldn't, he was scared out of his mind. Even though Morgan's father had taught him some basic fighting maneuvers, Morgan never, ever wanted to use them.

A significantly chubby kid approached him.

"Hi, new kid!" said the boy.

"Uh, hey." was all Morgan was able to get out.

"My name's Ray and you are?"

"Morgan. I just got here. I'm on my way to the headmaster's office."

"Well, see you around, Morgan." said Ray

"Okay, you too Ray." said Morgan as he started to walk away.

Morgan began to think that this school may not be all that bad. He opened the doors to the main building. The place was four stories high. "_That just means a lot more classes" _thought Morgan. He walked up the first flight of stairs and reached the office. Morgan saw Miss Danvers waiting there.

"There you are, Mr. Wallace. Dr. Crabblesnitch is right in there." she motioned for Morgan to keep walking forward.

Morgan stepped through the door and saw the headmaster sitting at his grand desk.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Wallace. Please take a seat."

Morgan did so.

"I see that your family has been having some 'hard times' lately." said Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Story of my life…" murmured Morgan.

"What was that?" replied Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Yes sir, very much." said Morgan.

"Let me remind you that our financial support is a privilege." boomed the headmaster.

"Of course, sir." acknowledged Morgan

"Remember, Mr. Wallace, just as I said to my greatest student, keep your nose clean, or we will clean it for you. Go immediately to your dorm room and get changed into your uniform. You may leave now."

"Thank you, sir." said Morgan.

"Make sure to attend all your classes!" said the headmaster as Morgan began to walk out.

Morgan heard that order loud and clear. His dad would never approve Morgan cutting class. Morgan walked down the stairs and headed out the door. Once again the mayhem continued, and those white-polo kids were the main cause of it. Now he was starting to stand out. Morgan wanted to get to that dorm as fast he could. He wondered if running was forbidden at Bullworth. As Morgan began to pick up the pace, he bumped into a tall figure wearing a blue suit.

"Watch your step, child!" boomed the man. "Bullworth Academy prefects are to be respected! Understand!"

"Yes, sir" said Morgan. His father always taught him to be polite to authorities, even if they were a bit snobbish.

The man started to walk away. Morgan turned the corner to go to the dorm and saw about 5 kids in leather jackets by the entrance. Morgan held his breath as he approached them.

"Hey, look, it's the new kid." said one of them in his very macho, Italian voice.

"Maybe he's like Jimmy, Peanut." said another

"Whatever." said Peanut "Let's see if he can fight!"

"I'll take him." said one of them as he emerged from the crowd wearing a jean jacket. He put up his fists.

"_And this is only self defense." _thought Morgan as he did the same.

"Lefty, Lefty, Lefty." the students began to chant.

Lefty threw a hard right hook, which pelted Morgan in the hips. Letting out a groan, Morgan retaliated with a high kick that knocked Lefty right in the face. Lefty barley flinched as his eye began to swell up. Then Lefty grabbed Morgan by his shirt collar and started giving quick but accurate jabs to Morgan's head.

"Now this is what I call a beat down!" screamed Lefty as he continued to pound Morgan. With each direct hit Morgan dropped lower until he fell down on his knees.

Lefty instantly saw this opportunity and paced back a few steps, ready to kick Morgan's head like a soccer ball.

Morgan was now on his hands as well as his knees. His dad told him a story of how he got out a sticky situation like this. It was when he was on his two month leave.

"_One time in a city in Yemen, some hooded men showed up and began shooting everything in sight. As one of these men was charging at me with a knife, I simple used my ranged weapon, which at the time was a sub-machine gun. When someone is in motion, even the slight objects can inflict heavy damage."_

Morgan quickly scanned the immediate area for anything he could throw. Nothing was in sight. Morgan saw a large twig and promptly reached for it.

But it was too far away. Lefty was running in his direction very fast.

Then Lefty's right shoe connected with Morgan's chin. Morgan then fell on his stomach like a sack of potatoes.

The greasers began to cheer. Lefty threw his arms up in victory.

"And that's how I roll." said Lefty to Morgan's limp body. But Morgan didn't hear it. He was out cold.


End file.
